Reality is Stranger Than Fiction
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: Is there really a world of magic lurking beneath our own? Is Harry Potter more than just a children's story? Rewrite. Review are appreciated.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective owners/creators; I'm just the madwoman who shoved them all into one story

**Warning:** Given the nature of this story there will probably be a descent amount of cussing and generally adult language.

**A/N:** I was looking over this story and realized I made the same mistake here as I did in Finding Family. I was just putting words to paper, so to speak, in a haphazard manner. I didn't plan anything out and as a result everything is sloppy and terrible looking. So I've done some research (aka Wikipedia and several TV marathons) and have planned a bit further where exactly I want this story to go. I realize that having so many different shows will present a decent challenge so I had to change my approach in order to not overwhelm myself and anyone who tries to read this. So I will be pulling each show from where I am most familiar with. I will also be drawing on material for the seasons that I am not covering. Also for this to work properly I have pulled back the Harry Potter timeline so the Halloween attack was in the year 1967. Things are going to be vague concerning Harry's past which be filled in gradually much like in the actual crime shows. This was so hard to write though especially the attack I felt sooo terrible as I was writing it.

* * *

**Prologue**

There is a large crowd stopped in front of an electronics store that is displaying several TVs. Everyone is staring transfixed at the images being played across the screen. All over the country people are staring at their computers, phones, and TVs as several gruesome images flash by detailing a terrible bombing. In one particular house a man watches as the news detail the events with his face set into a grimace.

"We are just getting details on a bombing that has taken place in a nearby elementary school. Earlier this afternoon a threat was called into Eaton Elementary School which is roughly a forty minute drive from the White House there are several agents on scene already trying to contain..."

The man shut the TV off turning so that his back was facing it. A woman who had been hovering in the back watching the news from her spot in the kitchen walked towards the man. Her chestnut brown hair was dusted with flour from the cookies she had been preparing when the news had come on.

"Harry," she addresses the man tentatively, placing a hand gently on his arm.

"I'm fine Andy," said Harry softly, "it's just…"

"A little too close to home," responded Andy sympathetically, "an event like this it's not surprising and it is a little too much like then for my liking too."

"That and I have a feeling this is just the beginning. This may not be a threat from our side but it is still…Not to mention all those kids, they didn't deserve that Andy." added Harry clenching his fists tightly.

"I know that we both do but there's nothing we can do for now" said Andy reassuringly.

"I know it's just hard…and I know it's terrible but I'm just so glad it wasn't Teddy's school. It's an incredibly selfish thing to think when there are so many parents whose children do attend that school." said Harry.

"It's normal to be feeling this, you've raised Teddy since you were a teenager. He's yours in all but blood." said Andy comfortingly.

"I think I'll go by the office see if there is anything I can do on this end," replied Harry who gave Andy a quick hug as he headed towards the garage, and left for work.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Harry walked in from the foyer and went into the kitchen as he catches a waft of something delicious drifting his way. He stops to lean against the doorway into the kitchen and watches as Andy prepare dinner. He smiles softly as he watches the woman he has come to regard as a second surrogate mother bustle around the kitchen. As she turns to grab a tomato off the counter she spots Harry lounging against the door frame and shoots him a warm smile.

"So are you going to just stand there? I thought you had more manners than that. Come help this old lady with dinner." says Andy as she waves the wooden spoon she was holding at him.

"You're not old Andy," responded Harry, "what do you want me to do?"

"You can prepare the salad," ordered Andy with another wave of her spoon.

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry with a mock salute. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows so they wouldn't get in the way and washed his hands before turning to the cutting board and cutting up some carrots.

"Cheeky brat" said Andy fondly, "just like your godfather. Though I've heard your mother was a cheeky thing when she was young too."

Harry just smiled. Work had been very stressful and it was relief to be able to return home and clear his head. They fell into a companionable silence as Harry chopped the carrots and Andy stirred the sauce in a pot. They continued like this for a while Harry put the finishing touches on the salad and started setting the table as Andy poured the sauce she was stirring into a baking dish.

"So how was work?" asked Andy as she put some rolls into the oven.

"It was alright but everything's still a bit chaotic at the moment. Even though the bombing wasn't on our end it still hit us pretty badly, or at least badly enough to shake everything up. I think there's a meeting tomorrow. I don't know what it's about though he did make it clear it was something very important." responded Harry.

"Well I suppose you'll find out tomorrow. When you get done setting the table could you get Teddy? He's up in his room doing something on that electric contraption of his." said Andy, waving her hand to emphasize her words.

"You mean computer?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Oh stop it," countered Andy, "you know I'm not very good with technology."

"I know, I know. At least after you only blew up the one." responded Harry, his smirk widening slightly.

"Hush," said Andy as she smacked Harry with the wooden spoon which splattered some of the remaining sauce on his shirt.

"Oh no, my poor shirt" cried Harry in mock distress as he stared at the stain in feigned dismay while Andy merely shook her head at his antics. She threw the spoon at him again but he dodged it. He laughed as he raced out of the kitchen heading towards the stairs. He dashed onto the stairs before they moved and jumped past the vanishing step as he made his way onto the second floor landing.

When he had decided to move to New York, he had a surprising number of choices as it turned out, because both the Potter and Black families had several properties in New York. He had been looking through the properties when one caught his eye. It was a decent sized three-story building in a quiet residential area in Riverdale, New York. It was called Lily's Garden which Harry thought suited the building well, given that it was surrounded by lush greenery on all sides. He had also indulged somewhat and had enchanted the dining room ceiling to reflect the sky and had charmed all the staircases to move. Everyone thought he was batty for that one but it felt more like home this way (plus it would be a lot harder for any intruders to navigate the house). And if Teddy wanted friends over, it was easy enough to take the enchantments down for a night or two.

"Teddy! Dinner's ready!" shouted Harry as he banged on his godson's door.

"Coming!" shouted Teddy from behind the door. Harry watched with amusement as Teddy scrambled out of his room haphazardly. Teddy was a combination of both his parents with Tonk's clumsiness, Remus' brains, and both of their mischievous streaks.

"Careful." warned Harry as he grabbed Teddy who had tripped, keeping Teddy from falling on his face.

"Right." said Teddy dashing down the stairs before they could move while Harry just shook his head in amusement. He trailed behind his eager godson who ran full tilt towards the dining room, nearly knocking down Andy.

"Slow down Teddy the food's not going anywhere." said Andy who had managed to move out of the way in time.

"Sorry grandma." apologized Teddy sheepishly. He slowed down a little on his way into the dining room.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear we were raising a hippogriff." said Andy with a mixture of fondness and exasperation in her voice.

"Don't worry Andy at least he's not as bad as his Uncle Ryan." interjected Harry, "compared to Ryan, Teddy's a saint when it comes to table manners."

"Merlin forbid, thank Circe that's not true. Honestly that man has no table manners whatsoever." huffed Andy.

"He has gotten better, I think that was mostly Harmony's influence though." replied Harry as he sat down at the table.

"That's true. Every man needs a good woman to influence them, speaking of women…" said Andy slyly as she sat down next to Teddy.

"I do not need a girlfriend Andy." interrupted Harry.

"It would be good for you to start dating again. It's been over five years now." insisted Andy.

"I will, right after you." retorted Harry.

"Maybe I will," said Andy who then turned her attention towards her grandson, "Teddy don't throw out your carrots like that."

Teddy looked up from his plate startled; he had been quietly flicking the carrots off his plate while Andy's attention was diverted. He gave his grandmother an innocent look to which she merely raised an eyebrow. He grumbled slightly and stopped flicking the carrots off his plate settling for pushing them towards the very edge of his plate. While Harry looked on with amusement, as he saw Teddy's putout expression.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Harry jumped as he heard the ringing that announced an incoming floo call in his study. He had installed the ring sound after a particularly embarrassing incident involving an unannounced floo call. He excused himself from the table and walked towards his study to answer the call. He was surprised to see Nim Cerritus, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head, in the floo.

"Well this is a surprise what can I do for you Nim?" asked Harry

"Yosh, kneazle's suppered un rutgert yato los newt's eggs reside un blasting potion. Los screwballs don marshaled un consensus it meets forthwith yato informa me flambé el Qurgies. Ento etes gruppin roar yato march!" responded Nim.1

"Okay I'll be right there just let me tell Andy." replied Harry who was not the least phased by Nim's apparent gibberish. The man been on the bad end of a garbling hex recently, so most of what he said sounded like nonsense, but Harry had caught the gist of what he was trying to say. Apparently something had happened and Nim had been told to gather his top men.

"Arigacias." responded Nim with a nod of his head.

Harry got up with a sigh, then turned and strode back towards the dining room. He didn't want to go in but it sounded urgent or rather it appeared urgent given that. With a sigh he crossed the sitting room and strode back into the kitchen. As he did so, his mind whirled through all the possible causes for Nim to call Harry in so suddenly. Whatever it was it had to be something big, given Nim's level of agitation. He walked in just as Teddy was in the middle of telling Andy about his day at school. Which must have been pretty exciting, given Andy's expression of exasperation and amusement.

"So what was the call about?" asked Andy looking up. Harry felt the answer must have been written on his face because she sighed and answered her own question. "You have to go in. Well I'll save some leftovers just try not to be out too late."

"You're going?" asked Teddy whose face had crumpled with disappointment, "I haven't told you about what me and Jason did today. Plus you were going to help me with my planetarium."

"I'm sorry Teddy but there's been an emergency at work." said Harry who hated the crestfallen look on his godson's face and knowing it was partly his fault. "Don't worry I'll help you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." replied Teddy dejectedly.

"I promise, I'll see you tomorrow cub." said Harry as he reached over and ran a hand through Teddy's hair which had shifted from a bright turquoise to a more subdued brown.

"Cheer up dear. How about I make some brownies for dessert?" asked Andy which made Teddy perk up.

Harry just smiled and shook his head, knowing Andy had purposely chosen a dessert with chocolate. Teddy was a chocoholic much like his father and the word chocolate would cheer him up no matter what. Feeling that Andy had everything underhand Harry returned to his study. He grabbed some floo powder from the container he kept on the end table next to the fireplace. He threw the powder into the fireplace and announced "Ministry Entry". He stepped into the green flames and experienced the familiar sensation of floo travel. He arrived at the other end quickly and managed to catch himself before he fell onto the floor face first.

"Yono, vou etes ako ahora isoate! Ryder yato Mason etes ako eyos quieres anablare con vou." said Nim in agitation.2

"Right got it whose office are they in?" asked Harry

"Mason da jimucina." responded Nim.3

"Got it thanks Nim" replied Harry as he dashed off. He left Nim's office and turned right, heading down the first hallway. He walked on automatically as the route he took was a familiar one. After a few minutes he was in front of Mason's office, seeing as the door was open he walked right in. He looked around in surprise when he saw that there were two extra people in the room

"Ah good you're here." said Mason as he saw Harry come in. He was sitting behind a large wooden desk that faced the door. Standing next to him was Ryder Silvis, while the seats in front of the desk were occupied by Ryan Presley and Wyatt Clemens.

"Yes, I flooed here as soon as Nim called me." replied Harry.

"Good. Let's get down to business then. As I'm sure you're all aware there was an attack in D.C. it hit a local elementary school and took the lives of several children. As it turns out the mundanes assigned to the case failed to stop the attack in time due to a lack of communication and cooperation. Unfortunately, the media has somehow gotten ahold of this information and now the public is demanding blood." said Mason who paused to see that they were all listening.

"Right, well what has this got to do with us? I mean we don't usually get involved with mundane cases or was magic involved somehow?" queried Wyatt.

"You are right Clemens that case has nothing to do with us however, there have been some repercussions that do involve us." responded Mason.

"What?" asked Ryan with confusion.

"Let me explain." said Ryder with a nod from Mason, "The mundane government is attempting to appease the public by showing them that law official can cooperate. To this end they have formed an Alliance which will be based in New York. The Alliance will be working several high profile cases as well as several cross jurisdiction cases."

"And?" prompted Wyatt.

"My department sees this as a great opportunity to integrate ourselves with the mundane society. As you know we have been trying to establish a better relationship between our two governments for years. This Alliance they have is our chance to finally do it.

"You want us to join this Alliance?" asked Harry bluntly.

"Yes," replied Ryder, "Both Wyatt and Ryan's teams are the best in the department while you have the most experience working with the mundane government. Now this is a completely voluntary assignment of course so you may decline if you wish."

"My team is up to it." announced Wyatt at once.

"Mine too." added Ryan.

"Good," said Ryder in relief, "Duman, what about you?"

"I'd like a few more details first." replied Harry evenly. He wanted to know what he was getting into before he ran headlong into trouble in his typical Gryffindor fashion. His reckless tendencies had become less prominent as he got older which Harry thought was a result of the thousands of lectures he'd received on being a reckless git.

"Of course, we wouldn't send you in blind. I have to get Neo's approval on a few things, but I should be able to give you all the necessary information. Mason will give you some of the general details tomorrow." said Ryder.

"There are several conditions that you will be informed of and have to abide to if you do accept this mission. Presley and Clemens, I would like you to get some input from your team before you commit to this assignment fully. To that end we will tell you everything that has been agreed upon so far." added Wyatt.

"If this goes well it could be a great step in creating better relations with the mundane world." said Ryder.

"Right well that's all gents." said Mason dismissively.

All three men turned and left the office. They fell in step with each other as they gathered their thoughts. Harry eyed his friends curiously wondering who would speak up first. Wyatt looked like he was doing some deep thinking so it was probably going to be Ryan who broke the silence. He was not disappointed, as a few minutes later Ryan voiced his opinion.

"Well it sounds like a brilliant idea." said Ryan.

"True but think of all the political ramifications this could have. This will be one of the first purposeful major breaches of the Statue of Secrecy in centuries. Especially given the amount of publicity that will be focused on the Alliance itself and by extension us." added Wyatt thoughtfully.

"True, well I suspect Silvis knows what he's doing." replied Ryan.

"While I think that Ryder supports this idea I doubt he was the one to propose it given how new his department is. I think it was probably Neo's idea seeing as he is the head of the Mundane-Magical Relations Department. If it was Neo's idea then this is probably another one of his political schemes, and the last one was bad enough." interjected Harry.

"That true, if he'd gone to Hogwarts the man would have definitely been a Slytherin," agreed Ryan, "He's just as slimy as the rest of them."

"Ron," reprimanded Harry, "We do know some decent Slytherins. Drake is all right, not to mention the Greengrass girls, Blaise, and…"

"All right," interrupted Ryan, "I get your point though I still think that Malfoy's a git, but some of them aren't too bad I suppose."

"Well we should just hope for the best I guess." said Wyatt.

"Yeah, and prepare for the worst." added Harry under his breath so that neither Ryan nor Wyatt could hear him.

"Well I have to try and get a hold of my team. I'll see you later mate." said Ryan.

"Me too." added Wyatt.

"Well I have some paperwork I need to get done since I'm here," said Harry who then added to Ryan, "Don't forget dinner Friday."

"Yeah, like Harmony would let me?" asked Ryan rhetorically.

"She'd drag you there by your ears," responded Wyatt, "well I'll see you guys later."

With that the three parted ways, Ryan and Wyatt heading out to contact their teams while Harry headed to the Department of Child and Family Affairs (DCFA). The branch was relatively new and was founded on the Department of the same name in Britain. Which he'd founded a few years after the war with the help of Harmony, the Department's main function was similar to the mundane version of child services which is the system Harry had originally based the department off of. He walked towards the lifts which he got on and took up to the third floor. He exited the lifts and headed down the hallway to his right, taking the first left then opening the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Harry." greeted the young brunette woman sitting behind a large mahogany desk. She had a pair of square wire-framed glasses perched on his nose. She had been scribbling a few hasty notes as he walked in and her pen was now balanced between her index finger and thumb.

"Hello Sana." returned Harry.

"So what are you up to today?" asked Sana.

"I'm here to drop off some paperwork." replied Harry who pulled an inconsistently large stack of papers from his pocket. The pocket had been charmed with an undetectable extension charm so he could carry around whatever necessary without a fuss.

"Well good, I'll just send these off to the proper channels," said Sana who flicked her wand at the papers and sent it zooming happily out of the room. With that done she asked, "So will you be participating in the Spring Auction?"

"Maybe it's a couple months out yet so I don't know for sure." responded Harry.

"That's too bad have you heard the rumors?" asked Sana, "They say that Harry Potter will be showing up this year. I doubt it's true though no one has heard or seen from him in nearly two decades. Imagine the scandal it would cause if he did show up."

"Well he's been missing for that long I doubt he'll show up anytime soon besides haven't you heard, Harry Potter's a myth. Those books they published were simply a cover story otherwise the government wouldn't have let them be published in the mundane world." answered Harry with a chuckle.

"Oh, pooh you always say that. Then again I suppose it can't be easy sharing a name with a legend." she said sympathetically.

"True," said Harry with an enigmatic smile, "well I'll see you around Sana. I'm headed back home to salvage what's left of the night."

"See ya." said Sana with a wave as Harry turned and left the office. He chuckled quietly to himself as he headed for the foyer; he could only imagine the look on Sana's face if she knew that Harry Potter had been standing right in front of her. Of course not many people knew that Harry Duman was in fact Harry Potter, as he was not so recognizable anymore. He now had chocolate brown hair that was neater than his old messy black locks, blue eyes instead of bright green ones, which were not hidden by glasses of any sort as he'd had his vision fixed. And the famous scar was gone hidden with a mixture of mundane and magical techniques All in all even those who knew him as Harry Potter would be unable to recognize him unless they knew. With that thought in mind Harry happily proceeded to the floo and headed home.


End file.
